


There are no men like me

by powerprincess



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Angry Loki (Marvel), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Brainwashed Loki (Marvel), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kidnapping, Kinks, Manhandling, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Minor En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Possesiveness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Sakaar (Marvel), Sexual Content, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Thanos being a big ass bitch, Violence, sweet loki?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerprincess/pseuds/powerprincess
Summary: " I will be the only man to kiss you, to bed you, whether you come willingly or not.. You will be mine and mine alone..Do you understand?", his tone rumbled off dangerously..He wasnt just threatening me, I realised...he was making me a promise.Loki/OC [AU]





	1. Dear Diary,

Growing up my mother used to read to me every night before bed, rain or shine, sickness or health she was there to read me a bedtime story. She inspired my love for books, and as I got older and could read them myself, I couldn't get my hands on enough of them.

My favourite stories were always the ones full of fantasy and magic, the ones that had a happy ending with the prince and a damsel in distress living happily ever after. Everything was so simple in these books, there was black and white , there was right and there was wrong . If only life would have stayed so simple…that simple.

My name is Anastasia Grace . Im twenty-two years old and Im a student in med school with an unusual habit of spending every free second in the library . I have long , wavy red hair that are frankly a pain in my ass and always manage to somehow look messy , a trait I sadly inherited from my dad. My eyes are light brown in colour, my skin an ‘do-you-ever-go-outside’ ivory . I am a very intimidating five foot five in height, with a slender but curvaceous form and I have been an orphan since I was ten years old.

My parents died in a horrific car accident, one that involved our car flying off the bridge into the water below . In a last minute attempt , my dad had managed to push me out of the car before plummeting to their deaths below. My survival was called a miracle and my life was supposedly a gift of God . Or so the doctors said . But I hadn’t come out of the wreck in perfect condition . My right hip had a huge gash on it that ended up being a scar . Not too ugly ,but a constant reminder of the worst day of my life .

I spent the rest of my childhood and adolescent years living with my grandparents .. though they both passed away shortly after I turned seventeen, and then it was just me, med school , and books . I was undoubtedly penniless after their death but merit scholarships had luckily come to my rescue . I became a librarian to support myself and hence my hobby of reading continued . in my mother’s honour , my taste in books never really varied .. They were filled with handsome heroes , and epic adventures. My mother used to assure me when I was little , when I would ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’ over the grand love stories, that I would eventually be swept off my feet and fall madly and dangerously in love . 

She however failed to mention that said man would be a kidnapping , manhandling . super powerful alien god with daddy issues , and a horny helmet . She must have wanted that part to be a surprise ...

* * *


	2. Fate is an ironic asshole

Washington DC was in complete and utter chaos .Far too many people were dead or injured and nobody could quite understand what the hell was going on.

Just that two super secret spy agencies were on each other’s tail and were dropping explosives all over the city . 

I thought I had moved here to get away from this type of shit? I seriously have the worst luck!

My new address turned out to be Manhattan.._and boy did that end just brilliantly !_

Aliens had literally invaded, and a good portion of the city was reduced to nothing but rubble. Including the library I worked in... Completely smashed to the ground by the help of the giant fucking ‘ Alien-whale’ landing on top of it when Hulk took it out of the sky. 

In the aftermath of the war the mythical God who had caused this had quite mysteriously disappeared . Only indication of him even being here was the sudden discovery of new alien bodies blasted with magic, every now and then. The police had been on high alert and were strongly advising everyone to stay indoors .

* * *

I hurried down the sidewalk, eager to heed the warnings and get indoors. Sirens seemed to be blaring from every direction. This side of the town was seemingly bare of any and all foot traffic.. Either everyone was stuck in the traffic jam in the heart of the trouble, or they were already safely tucked inside their homes.

_Lucky for them._

I ducked into a side alley, opting for a shortcut home rather than the main roads, the quicker I got off the streets, the better. I played with the frayed thread from the forming hole in my jeans as I walked, trying to keep my mind from overthinking what was going on in the city. _It would turn anyone mad_

A thump and a groan wrenched me from my thoughts, stopping me where I was.... Glancing up , I first noticed the numerous bodies... Alien bodies spread out around the alleyway, some of the limbs were twisted at odd angles, and others had an oddly coloured liquid leaking from their forms .

But all of them, all of them were completely still. Except one.

He stood in the centre of all of them; tall, lean, and imposing. An impressive and intimidating man , dressed regally in green and black, with long raven hair that fell to his shoulders. His right hand held a knife while his left hand seemed to let off a faint glow. In his palms particles swirled around in a mist of green to form a ball that shot downwards immediately stilling the man..or rather alien ..that was trying to attack him.

The gasp left my mouth before my brain could order my lips to seal shut. His head snapped up instantly , his cold , green eyes meeting my own in a cold and calculating dark gaze .

Panic flooded my body, and I bolted back the way I came towards . Away from the dead corpses . Away from him. However before I could run _maybe three steps ? _, he flashed in front of me. A thunderous weight crashing me in the wall . He twisted my arms and pinned them behind me . Before I could cry out in pain , his left hand closed around my throat and he started constricting.

Slowly ,leisurely , as if drawing out my death.

I clawed and struggled with as much force as I could muster, but the smooth , cool hand was unmoving .

I could feel the life slowly seep out of me. They say the mind plays your life in front of you when you're about to die. I never believed until now. Until I was actually about to die. My mind wandered to my parents , my unfulfilled dreams , my miserable life, my will to live.... it was all draining out .

While I was experiencing my near death hallucinations , his entire body seemed to have tensed on top of me, like he could see what was going on in my brain..his grip loosened a fraction. But enough for me to greedily gulp in air . His hand left my throat completely only to return a second later but this time the grip wasn’t that strong and his palm emitted the same faint glow.In my shocked state I did nothing but stand. When he removed his hand , I noticed the sudden lack of pain. _What? How?_

He had healed me? was that even possible?

I looked up at his face ,to see him analysing me with a sort of perplexed expression. I vaguely registered his annoyingly beautiful face and I took note that his messy hair were deep black in colour. He had high cheekbones that shaped his face perfectly..and his lips formed a perfect bow.

Of course my attacker would be eye candy, because why the fuck not? 

Fate is an ironic asshole.

A low snarl came from behind us. I shifted my neck slowly to see that one of the alien bodies had risen and was now holding a spear.._a literal spear_. The alien looked at us with what remotely resembled human eyes. His gaze landed on me and then shifted to him. His face contorted with rage. Growling h e surged forward and lunged at us but Mr.Green and black ( I didn't know his name ok?! ) met him midway with a knife of his own .

I had no interest whatsoever in seeing their fight so I bolted .My senses finally returning to me, I hastily took off running. Turning blocks and blocks until I reached my house . Until I locked the door and closed the curtains. Until I was sure I was away from danger ….

_Or was I ?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! this is a new storyline Im exploring . I have not seen this sort of plot anywhere else .But if you have kindly do tell me .   
FYi, this story is an AU but will contain snippets from the marvel movies.
> 
> I'll update soon..  
3>


	3. Why me?

Everything was quiet now, the only sound being my own harsh breathing..Turning on the lights as I moved , headed towards my bedroom. What I really needed was a shower, a really long cold shower . I was hopeful that it might be able to wash today’s events away.

Gathering up my panda onesie , I moved into my adjoined bathroom and turned on the shower at the coolest temperature possible . Stripping in front of the bathroom mirror I took note of the lack of bruises on my body . All the road rashes that should have been decorating my knees and elbows. The pain I should have been feeling in my abused wrists and shoulders , the angry purple hand shaped bruise on my throat that should have been there…were all gone.Leaving me just a wee bit sore due to my sprinting.Instead, my body looked healthy, devoid of any physical wounds.My face looked rosier. Heck even my hair looked stronger!He really had healed me .

_Him._

His mention made me pull myself away from the mirror, shoving me under the cold spray . I sagged under the pressure of pouring on my back , letting the cool attempt to soothe my tired muscles as well as my mind.

That man.. he must have been the one on the news , the one with the horny helmet..the one the Avengers had been fighting in all those news clips that dominated the TV. Was he really Loki?

_Loki..The God of Mischief..brother of Thor_.These two were practically legends. Gods straight out of children mythology books_.Immortals_.How was that even possible?

Well why not?! There were aliens in New York and I had just met the man who lead them here ..

But if he was their leader then why were they fighting against him? Could it..could it be that he wasn’t the one in charge at all? I shook my head. No, no…I needed to forget the entire thing!

I had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time..fidgeting my hands , I found I couldn’t get the image of him to leave my mind..I swallowed thickly.

He had killed people in Stuggart and New York..Wonder what had happened to their families?

Sighing, I leaned my head forwards against the wall . I stared blankly at the floor, his face swirling over and around in my brain .

He had suddenly stopped trying to kill me.He was .._perplexed_? But why? Ugh just my luck.I almost get murdered by the guy and now I can’t stop thinking about him!

I spent the remaining time in the bath scrubbing carefully at my skin, doing my general routine of shaving and washing my hair. I forced myself not to think about his searing emerald eyes, or the way he almost choked the life out of me..Instead I mentally recapitulated key points of today’s diabetology lecture. Thinking and mulling over acquired knowledge was a favourite pastime of mine. It was soothing and helped me ease my troubled thoughts .

I dressed in a pair of clean undergarments and put on my onesie. It was one of my most prized clothing . It had my mom’s favourite animal..panda.I carried my towel with me, fiddling with the ends of my hair, drying them .

My muscles ached as I made my way out of the bedroom to make something to eat. I was famished. _Maybe pancakes with extra maple syrup?_

A figure sitting calmly on my couch stopped me in my tracks, sending my heart into a palpitation frenzy.My towel fell from my hands and on to the floor.

_**Him**_.

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at him.He seemed comically out of place casually sitting on my old, beaten down couch , just as intimidating and regal as before. His legs long and powerful..his face just as stupidly beautiful as before.

Fuck, how the hell? How did he even find me?!

I tensed, ready to run, ready to scream.He must have noticed my body language.

“Don’t.” He warned, speaking for the first time.His voice was deliciously deep, with a silky undertone.He flipped a knife gracefully in his hand.Seemingly unknowingly, but the threat rang loud and clear.

If I ran, I’d be dead before I even know it.Swallowing harshly,I forced my legs to remain stoic..my hands trembling at my sides.

“what do you want from me?” I muttered weakly. 

“give me your hands”

“what?” I inquired abruptly.

“Hands.Now!”His tone leveled up a notch , daring me to disobey.I meekly extended my hands ..wanting to stay as far from him as possible.He grasped them tightly and squeezed. Wincing , I stumbled forward.His eyes were closed in concentration.His brow creased in frustation. He was mumbling something .

“w-what are you d-doing?”I stuttered.

His eyes fluttered open and he angrily jerked away .“_Bacrauł ! _“

“Such weaklings you mortals are! Cant even handle a simple dose of magic. Pathetic!”

**What**! **His nerve! **Gathering my anger influenced courage , I said”Excuse me mister but this is my house and you are demanded to leave.Now!”

Ignoring me completely, he paced forwards towards me.”Pack your bags.We are leaving.”

Huh?I’m going nowhere with him.”What?Why?..No!!”

“You are in danger.”His tone sounded eerily calm. _Really?_Am I supposed to believe him, _just like that? _I quirked my eyebrow in response.

“The Chitauri saw you with me.If they have you,"He jabbed a finger in my direction," they can track me, and after they have used you, my dear , you are dead.”He grounded.

I opened my mouth to reply but before a single syllable was uttered, my glass windows crashed, my door unhinged and bullets came hurling towards us.I shrieked,as he shielded me from the blast.

“Get down!”He growled.His hand shot out and connected with my chest , sending me flying back behind my couch.Pain blossomed from my sternum as I crashed to the floor. Wheezing , I looked up to see the aliens from the alleyway along with some men dressed tactically in black stepping out from the shadows.

What the fuck?!How did they find my house?Why are they here? _Wait.._

I shifted to look at Loki , he was standing calmly , staring at them , as if daring them to move first .

They were here for him.

Chaos erupted as they all advanced towards him, some using spears while others had guns.I shrunk back against the wall watching him take them out one by one.He was…formidable.

Gasping, my heart lurched into my throat as an alien came hurling towards me.

My worries weren’t necessary.

Loki grabbed hold of his neck and swung him face first out of the balcony.

The fight continued, in what looked to be a perfectly rehearsed, violent dance.They swung , he dodged.They closed in, he blasted them off.

After what seemed like ages, the commotion stopped.I scrambled onto my feet to see my apartment drenched in blood. Tables upturned and glass shattered.

“what is all of this?”I whispered tonelessly.My eyes met his in a terrified , helpless gaze.

“This “ he motioned to the dead bodies,”is what will happen to you if you choose to stay.” I swallowed._No..I didn’t want to die.No.._

“Pack your bags Anastasia.”He added in a slightly softer tone? _Or maybe it was just me hallucinating_.

He saved my life. He could have let me died.He saved my life, I should listen to him.

I nodded .He took a small step back from me as I pulled myself away from the hallway. Stepping in the room I was moving on auto-pilot, gathering stuff, preparing to run..The events played in an endless loop in my brain.Torturing me with their absurdity.Mocking my luck.Or lack thereof.Questions and accusations swirled around in my head.

Why was this happening to me ? Why were they coming after him? Why was I getting involved in this?

_Why me?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya! 3 chapters in one day! OOff! Did ya like em' ?  
Oh and btw 'Bacrauł ' is Old Norse for asshole or son of a bitch..something along those lines! XD  
Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)  
3>


	4. Better the devil you know, than the devil you dont

I walked to my bedroom in a daze. Not really registering anything.Logically I knew he was telling me to pack my bags, he was trying to save my life.He didn’t have to do that. He could very well kill me himself. Instead , he saved me from being murdered by those Chitauri guys..or whatever 

What a weird fucking name? Its like you wanna purposely sound like the bad guys.

I looked back to see Loki leaning against the doorframe watching me go about with wary but attentive eyes . Probably making sure I was doing as he asked.

Gathering up a black and grey rucksack , I started shoving clothes in it . Bras, panties , shirts , various pants, socks, more change of clothes and my panda onesie. Next I gathered up my sanitary fixtures..probably not important... but whatever, I wasn’t an expert in packing 'getting-away-from-being-murdered’ stuff.

I grabbed a towel and my toothbrush , as well as a first aid kit. Shoving them all inside,I zipped up the bag.Turning, I almost ran into him. 

_Fucking wall_. 

Reaching behind me he picked up my bag .._A gentleman?_ With a flick of his other wrist ,the bag vanished into thin air. _Nah didn’t think so_. His arms didn’t stay idle for long , grabbing my forearm , he practically started dragging me. I scowled at his manhandling , but I had a feeling, I might have to get used to it . Sadly, my traitorous hormones were starting to enjoy his closeness. It_ really_ didn't help how attractive he was .

“Come on mortal” His voice wasn’t angry anymore but still slightly alarming.I followed him out quietly . It was taking every last bit of self control I had to not argue with him . Common sense told me he was trying to protect me .

My rational stubborn side however, blamed him for putting me in such a risky place to begin with..

At least I didn’t own like a pet or something..

The family I had was dead . So, technically the only people who should notice my absence are a few concerned professors, my landlord and my best friend Aurelia, well, whenever she comes back from her flood relief programme …I shot a quick glance back to my bedroom ,where my cell lay abandoned on my study desk. Intending to take it,I took a step back, but I was quite harshly yanked forward by his grip on my arm.

“No mortal contraptions. “ I was about to argue but the glare he sent me , made it clear that the topic was not up for discussion , and so I followed him quickly.Quietly.

The hallway was still covered in blood and corpses.The apartment was in despicable condition and in normal neighbourhoods , police sirens would have been blazing till now. But obviously, I had to go and live in a secluded apartment in a dingy colony. But, not my fault, it was _hella cheap!_

My mind looped back to the internal conflict I was having a few moments ago. My eyes landed on a dead alien who was still holding a weapon and bore an angry expression on his face.Anxiety and fear rippled through me, and in that moment my decision became absolute.

_ **Better the devil you know than the devil you don’t.** _

It had to be late in the night by now, the darkness had settled ..and the streets were empty and silent. Loki’s strides were long and powerful and he was practically dragging me along, making me run to keep my shoulder from dislodging .The brute force of his grip was extremely painful and I was sure I’m gonna have bruises tomorrow..

He turned lane by lane , occasionally muttering curses in an unknown language and then he stopped. In front of a 24 hour pizzeria .He walked through the deserted parking lot sliding between the rows of cars , analysing them carefully. Finally stopping in front of a Jaguar .

His eyes flickered over to the black luxury, raking in its beauty.To think, the car suited Loki perfectly. Sleek, beautiful…_powerful_.His eyes showed an obvious desire and admiration for it.

But surprisingly, he didn’t choose the Jaguar , instead we walked towards an old Chevrolet Silverado standing next to the Jag.

“What?No Jaguar?” I asked in what I hoped was a mildly curious tone. In reality, I was extremely eager to know more about this unexpected move of his.

“Too conspicuous.”he ground out. _Oh. _

Well yeah.The truck was a dull silver two seater. It was quite simple looking and Chevrolet trucks were easily the most common trucks in the US . _Makes sense._

With a flick of his wrist , A green duffel bag appeared out of thin air and dropped with a thump on the backside of the vehicle. Next, appeared my rucksack landing next to his .What the hell!He cant just make things disappear and reappear?! My eyes felt like they were bulging out of their sockets while my jaw had dropped open in awe and astonishment.

“wha-where was my bag?”

“with me”

“I couldn’t see you carrying two bags.”

“pocket dimensions”

“what?”

“shut up mortal!” His voice was quiet but the silent growl warned me of the consequences of disobeying. A little glimmer from his hands and the door to the car jolted open. His hand left my arm to check the interiors of the vehicle. Checking the fuel , he let out a pleased grunt and motioned for me to sit in the car .

If he was checking the fuel, it probably meant that we were aiming for long distance travel. Curiosity got the better of me and paying no heed to his hinted warning , I asked;

“Where will we be going”

“Cease your blabbering mortal!” He growled , narrowing his eyes at me. This was not fair! My anger boiled up inside me and I said,

“What?! Im being kidnapped and I don’t even get to ask questions-aaahh!” A piercing needle flew in my throat ,stopping me mid-sentence, injecting me with the contents of the syringe. My vision abruptly swam, my legs felt like jello . Oh God he-

“You dru-drugged-“ My legs couldn’t support me any longer , my words slurred . I grasped weakly at his leather armour, fisting the firm fabric. He watched me intently as I slumped against his body. His arms wrapping securely around my small form, drawing me further into his chest.

His expression was unapologetic, the edges of my vision darkened considerably . Swallowing thickly, my head rolled on to the side .He spoke in a grave ,unbothered tone,

“You talk too much.”

He never broke eye contact me, his green eyes were inviting , alluring me to succumb to sleep.My lids felt heavy, and my body felt numb. 

And then everything went black.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightt! So here it is the 4th chapter. I was aiming for like a sort of serious humour tone in this chapter. I hope it worked out well! I mean my real life humour really is shit so ..ha ha ha *awkward laugh*  
Anyways , read and review peeps. It's always nice to get a few kudos comments popping up in your e-mail.  
P.S. I wrote like a poem and I wanted to know if there was like any sort of online writing contest happening? If you do , please tell me!
> 
> Until next time!  
<3


	5. Fading in and fading out

I jostled awake , my eyes fluttering weakly. My limbs felt so heavy..and my eyes..Gods it felt like ten pounds of sand was weighing them down. I blinked tiredly..I tried to look around, everything felt so out of focus.

I turned my head to the side and found _him_ , he was driving . I was curled up in the passenger’s seat, my head leaning against the window…and my legs were outstretched towards his thighs. He must have noticed me moving because he spared me a sideways glance before looking forward out of the windshield again.

It looked so comical, he was still dressed in his leather armour and the way he was driving with his back straight , his hair flying about his face from the force of air from outside the open window ...He truly did look out of this world.

Darkness bled into my vision again, everything started turning fuzzy . I groaned pitifully , my eyes refused to keep open.

So exhausted…

Darkness welcomed me again.

* * *

The next time I woke , I wasn’t in a car. My vision kept swimming in and out of focus as I blinked wearily up at a white ceiling. Where was I ?

A pressure descended upon my chin.I blinked hard trying to focus. I found myself staring into a pair of curious green eyes as he leaned over me.

_Loki._

I groaned as he used his grip to tilt my head back.I tried to move his hand by swatting my arms, but I couldn’t even lift them.

"Anastasia?” He questioned quietly, trying to get me to focus on him .

“Wha..doing?” My tongue felt as heavy as lead, I couldn’t form a coherent sentence.I tried to shift but my body protested. I looked down to see a massive bruise decorating my chest. The abused mass was covered with a light golden layer of cream.

Was that aloe vera?

I remembered the fight in my apartment.. his shove to my sternum..him saving my life..

He was attending to my wounds? Couldn’t he just magic them away ?

Where was my sweater?

“Go back to sleep.”His voice was soft, which was different for him. I wanted to argue, I wanted to tell him to fuck off. I wanted to reprimand him for fucking drugging me. No way in hell was I going to listen to this..this _psychopath_ .

But my body was already heeding his suggestion.

The familiar darkness enveloped me again.

When I awoke again, my brain was less hazy, my thoughts less scattered.The numbness in my limbs was gone..leaving behind aches and pains.

I shifted ,stretching out my legs. I was laying on an old rickety bed in what seemed to be an abandoned farmhouse.

“Ah, you’re awake.” I nearly jumped out of my skin.

He was standing a foot away, hands fidgeting with putting back together what looked to be an assault rifle.He was dressed differently now. The leather armour I had gotten used to seeing was gone, in its place was a plain black t-shirt that stretched distractedly across his toned chest.He wore similar tactical pants, and his slicked black hair were now hanging loosely about his face . The cuts he had on his face were gone, like they never had been there in the first place.

“I was beginning to think I had underestimated the strength of these midgardian potions”

“you drugged me !”

He didn’t respond.

I shifted to stand, but my legs wobbled dangerously. A green plaid blanket slid off my legs.._**shit**_. Where were my jeans?!

I was blushing,I know I was…He had changed my clothes when I was out …I was in a pair of comfortable black shorts and an oversized green shirt. I could feel bandages on the skin of my abdomen.

“How long?” I knew he knew what I was talking about.How long had I been asleep..

“About two days.”I froze.

Well, that certainly explained how he had the time to find new clothes and weapons._Or maybe they were just from the pocket dimensions_ \- I thought sarcastically

He set the gun down and walked towards me. Kneeling down, he balanced on his toes . He lifted his hand to produce an apple ,outstretching it towards me. My stomach growled at the sight. I hesitantly took the apple from him , holding it between my small hands. He reached back into his bag and pulled out a water bottle as well as a tablet of Advil ( _being in med school had it’s own perks, I could name a medicine when I saw one.)_

“Eat that, and drink all of this .”..”All of it.” He emphasised again, before tossing it next to me on the dingy couch.

He stood and moved back to a seat near an old rickety table . I took a bite into my apple, practically moaning in delight.

_Oh God, its the small things..it really, really is._

Loki watched me carefully as I ate, only half of his attention on the weapons spread out before him.I pretended like his watchful gaze didn’t bother me , but I had a feeling he knew. Liesmith and all that jazz. He didn’t stop however , he just continued to observe me quietly.

“So this.. Chitauri or whatever .” I watched him tense slightly “ Are they the reason you are on a run?”

He nodded once.

“But aren’t you like their commander or something..” I paused as I set my finished apple next to me.” Why would they attack you?”

His gaze faltered for a brief moment , confirming my earlier suspicions.

“Did you..” I started, voicing my thoughts out loud,” You ‘worked’ for someone?” I used air quote over exaggeratedly .

Another curt nod.

“And now?..”

His jaw clenched tightly.Fear settled over me at his disturbed expression.Wha-

“He’ll come looking for me.” After a moment of hesitation, he added."But I won’t go back.” His tone was dark..**_dangerous_**.

I drank all of my water swallowing the pill with it.

He hadn’t attacked Earth with his own will. Whatever they had done to him, he hated them ..'him' for it.With the merciless way they had come after Loki, there was no doubt they wanted repercussion for his failure . He had handled them so easily though.

He was a walking weapon.

Loki’s gaze finally shifted away from me after I finished my water. I furrowed my eyebrows..he had waited to make sure I finished it ? He really was concerned with my well being considering the fact he had tried to kill me when we had ‘met’ .

He stood and walked towards me.Reaching down to grasp my arms, he pulled me off the couch carefully. I grunted as he started to pull me across the warehouse by my forearm .

“Hey! You’re manhandling me again !” He ignored me. “ I have feet you know?!”

Silence.

I huffed in annoyance.

We stopped in front of some random pillar and a chair. I looked around for some clue as to why he would bring me here.I saw none.I was at a loss here.

Cold metal encircled my wrist.

My head snapped to look at my wrist..Handcuffed.

Fury coiled in my body.

“What the hell?!” He sighed and took my other wrist, my fidgeting and flailing futile to him . 

_God.Damnit._

Trying to protest with this bitch was like arguing with a brick wall. I hated him..he was the most annoying pain in the ass I have ever had the displeasure of knowing.

I yanked on the cuffs, but it proved to be of no consequence. He shifted the chair ,angling it towards me with his boot . I sat down irritably.

“I’ll be back” _What? No! I’m a sitting duck!_

“You can’t leave !” I cried.

“Ill be back” He repeated.Narrowing his eyes he mouthed,”Don’t go anywhere.”

“Oh yeah?I’m free as a bird, aren’t I ?Not bound with cuffs at all.Nope.”I snarled sarcastically at his retreating back. Anger and panic swirled around in my stomach .

He stopped briefly to grab a cap and several of his knives and guns. I watched curiously as he fitted them in his pants and boots hiding them away from sight.

He turned his head just enough to look at me out of the corner of his eye,

and then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!! How 're ya all? Anyway, this was the fifth chapter!! Phew.. My exams are starting this September and I am literally struggling to take out time for these stories. I hope my effort was worth it . I really do. My updates might get a bit slower next month but I'll try to make up for that by posting more chapters this week. We're in for a looong ride *sly smile*
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
Until next time !  
Love you 3000


	6. Bound together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review lovelies! It lifts my spirit :)

He couldn’t just leave me here?!

But he did, and now I was alone in a warehouse , God knows where!...tied to a pillar ...waiting for some alien creeps to come and kill me.

_Well done Anna , your ability to attract danger is beyond human comprehensibility . Fucking danger magnet !_

My eyes shifted back to the cuffs around my wrists.Why?

I guess he didn’t trust me..but well I couldn’t really blame him. I didn’t trust him either.He was a world criminal for crying out loud. But this? This was extreme! The guy had serious trust issues. ..this was being way to overprotective.

And how could he be sure they won’t find me here?All alone..

Paranoia crept in.

I looked around , the place was empty . A few cobwebs and lizards slithering about on the unpainted walls , a pipeline with its end leaking out drops of water waste every now and then .But thats it . 

If the Chitauri decide to come here, I won’t even be able to put up a fight. 

_So much for him trying to protect me..left me here like a fucking defenceless puppy !_

Was I just supposed to wait for him to come back and pray that aliens don’t come knocking at the door? Well he was foolish for assuming that I would just do well with that plan!

But if I decide to run , where would I go? I don’t know a damn thing about the place Im in . If the Chitauri really were tracking me , won’t they find me anyhow…but this time I won’t even have someone to save me . If I decided to flee..I would have decided to sign my death warrant.

I clenched my eyes shut. God! I was in a dilemma !

Without Loki , I stood no chance .

Fuck, it was official, I had to be bipolar. First I don’t want to be anywhere near him, and now I dreaded his absence.

Still, I needed out of these handcuffs.

I yanked hard on them ,nothing gave. Glancing around I looked for something that could help me out of this situation. Paper clip…maybe..but too far. Rock..nope…severed barbie head.._thats me if I don’t get out of this._ Crinkled sticky notes..useless.

Aha!

A thin piece of sheet aluminium lay tauntingly on the dirty floor just a little bit away.With a huff , I slid down the chair onto the floor.Laying down on my side, I stretched my body as far as I could manage. I nudged the metal with my big toe, inching it closer.

Once I had dragged it within reach , I pulled it up in my hands.

The next eight or so minutes were spent with me trying to jam the thin piece of metal between the cuff barbs and the chamber the cuffs were locked into. Wasn't easy at all . Never having done this sort of thing before made my task a bit slow. However my limited knowledge of escaping out of handcuffs that I had through books helped me out. I managed to get several cuts on my fingers , the blood making the task harder.

The first cuff finally sprang free.

Flexing my now free wrist, I started working on getting a better angle at the second cuff. Biting my lip to ignore the pain of the metal biting into my fingers , I thought;

_It was worth it. It was worth it. It was worth it!_

The second cuff came loose and I slipped my wrist free.

I looked around for my bag, but I couldn’t find wherever he stashed it.

_Don’t tell me -Pocket Dimensions!_

However , I did find my shoes and quickly slipped those on. Running around barefoot was not very high on my to-do list.

I bolted right away, flinging doors open as I worked my way to the exit. Cringing, I stepped out in the afternoon light, the sun stinging my eyes after so long of dim lighting.

Of course I didn’t recognise the place we were in. Just that it was an industrial base. I glanced back at the warehouse. Was he even gonna come back?

Part of me wanted to stay put, I was in danger…part of me wanted to bolt. Loki was a walking threat. Staying with him would mean staying on your feet all the time…But I just wanted to go back to my normal , boring life. Back to my school , back to my quaint apartment , and back to my pancake filled Sundays.

I wanted my life back. Whatever be the cost. I wasn’t just gonna sit around and be thrown about like a fucking pawn. 

Making up my mind , I exited the warehouse and began walking. It took me maybe thirty minutes to find a busy street.I dint recognise anything , where the fuck had he taken me ? A signpost made me stop .

Boston?

We had left the state?! 

“Anna?” I froze. I didn’t know anyone in Boston?

Turning I met the face of one of my old professors, an old man , with graying hair and an upturned nose.

“Mr. Denning?” I questioned

“How good to see you Anna!” He stepped closer,his eyes sparkling and his face morphing into a huge grin. He went into full on chatter mode.”How have you been?Where are you these days? Goodness me , what has happened to your clothes dearie?” He grimaced eying my attire, or lack thereof ,with distaste.

“Sir I - I ..” I stuttered, what do I even say?

“ Darling, what has happened, have you run away? Is it something you did?Illegal?" His eyes went wide , and with a disapproving nod he said,

"Look now Anna . I don’t have much of a social life, but breaking law isn’t deemed ‘cool’ in anyway..Choices like this will follow you your whole life ,you know?”

I shook my head vigorously. Mr Dennings always had been very caring towards me.Him thinking of me in a distasteful manner was not something I had ever wanted.

“Mr. Dennings , its not like that. I-“ I paled as I glanced over his shoulder.

Heading straight for us was an enraged _God Of Mischief._

Oh hell..

The old man started talking again, no doubt worrying himself over my deplorable condition , but I was way past paying attention to him. Loki looked murderous. I had never seen that much anger on his face before. Not when I argued with him , hell , not even when he was fighting with those men before He had always seemed so calm.His emotions barely leaking in through his eyes.

But this time, he was furious. He had warned me not to leave.He had told me he wouldn’t be long…but that quick? I had purposely gone against his commands and run away. Fuck ! Fuck! Fuck!

He was gaining fast. His hands clenched into tight fists.His gaze only on me.

Mr. Dennings wouldn’t stop talking.And no matter how concerned he was, I couldn’t deal with him any longer.

Turning on my heel I bolted, I could hear the old guy cry out in surprise as I quite literally ran away from him…little did he know I was running from the outraged Norse God behind him .

My lungs burned as I pushed myself as hard as I could , my legs ached, and my chest burned, but I didn’t stop. I tossed a quick look back . Loki was chasing me ,with inhuman speed.

Fuck, Id never outrun him.

I tried staying on the main roads midst the busy streets hoping he wouldn’t do anything rash with an audience around.

I ran and ran turning corner after corner. After continuing this routine for several minutes , I mistakenly turned the wrong way.

No no no no no ! NO empty alleyways! 

Turning back around, I screamed as he quite literally dropped in front of me..Where did he come from? I thought I had lost him?!

I couldn’t slow my momentum down fast enough ,and he knew it.His arms opened almost mockingly as I collided into his chest. His arms wrapped around me, caging me in.

He lifted me up, swung me through the air and shoved me into the wall. I groaned as my head hit the bricks.

“You stubborn girl!” He snarled . I had no choice but to look up to his volatile green eyes as he pressed me harshly into the wall.

I winced as his grip tightened. Something flickered in his eyes, behind all that rage.

**Concern**.

Surprise flooded my brain. Had he ..had he been worried about me ? Guilt pooled in my gut.

“Why?” he bellowed 

“You left me alone.” My argument felt weak to my own ears. This was a reasonable argument right? That was my huge reason, wasn't it?Then why did it sound so foolish now?

His gaze felt far away for a few moments, and then those mesmerising eyes were back on me again. There was determination in them . a decision was made somewhere in there.

His stare remained unyielding as he brought his face closer to mine.

“Know this.If you run again, wherever you go, howsoever far you go..I will find you Anastasia. Fate has bound you to me.....and no one escapes their fate..” His tone rumbled dangerously.

My heart jumped in my chest, hammering violently against my ribcage.I felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on top of me. His conviction made me shiver , his level of determination startling…

“Do you understand me?” His eyes searched my face.Gauging my reaction.

I nodded slowly. My eyes practically bulging out of their sockets.

“I won’t run again..” I mumbled after a moment.

He took a step back from the wall . His gaze and grip on me, still unyielding.

“ Better not."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is up ! Did you like it?   
Read and review lovelies !  
Until next time!  
3>


	7. Bad girl Anastasia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated !

Loki wasted no time in getting us back to the warehouse, he was practically ripping my arm out of the socket as he dragged me behind him. We mainly rushed through side streets and alleyways where the only sound being heard , was us moving.

“You don’t have to drag me. I can walk” His grip tightened in response.

“That man you were talking to.” He said, ignoring my earlier protests ,”he would have informed his friends and family by now. Your professors.” We entered the abandoned warehouse.

I nodded in response. Mr. Dennings worrying nature was such that he couldn’t just let something past, he would try and do something about it. Added on, he was great friends with the head professor , it wouldn’t be a surprise if he had called him by now…

Loki grabbed things around, flicking his wrist to make them disappear. He turned back and grabbed hold of my arm steering me towards a different exit, that was previously locked during my escape attempt. _We were leaving?_

He let out a small huff at my confused expression and elaborated,

“There's a chance , the Chitauri would have heard it.Your chatter.”

“But they are aliens..how do they know how to use Earth tech?!”

“ They have help . Nefarious organisations on your planet had supplied us with men. Enemies of SHIELD . One in particular, HYDRA.” 

His words still sounded foreign to me , But somewhat made sense too. Bad guys on Earth helping bad guys from space, fighting against good guys of Earth.Ok.I was close.

We walked out the back exit. The Silverado was still there. He opened the driver's seat and motioned me to the other door.”Get in.” Buckling up , he turned on the ignition.

With a revving sound the engine was up and running. Our car speeding through Boston.

We drove for quite a while in relative silence , the sun had set and the sky had turned a lovely shade of orange . He seemed to have a good idea of where he was going . He weaved in and out of residential blocks. We drove a couple blocks more and then he parked the car in a semi populated parking lot.He hopped out of the car and I followed suit.

Zipping up in a black hoodie , he slipped on a cap to obscure his face. He came over to my side and pulled me out the car. He looked around suspiciously and then faced me.

Once he was done , he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. I tensed at the unfamiliar reaction. _No ripping my arm ?_

Always a step ahead, he explained.

“ I believe it would look a bit odd if someone saw me..how did you say it?’Manhandle ‘ you?”

I snorted. As if he cared what people thought.But he did have a valid point. Like this, we just looked like a casual couple . 

Still,His arm draped casually around my shoulders was a bit distracting. He radiated heat. But earlier , hadn't he felt cold ? Uhh I don’t know. The weight of his arm was heavy but not unpleasantly so. It just reminded me of the lean bulk hiding under that hoodie. He really had a nice bod-

_No ! No! Bad girl Anastasia._

Alright so I guess, close proximity did lead to stockholm syndrome.

We walked along the dimly lit street, before halting in front of a white house, with a ‘for sale’ sign in the yard. Loki unwounded his arm from my shoulder, and walked inside , with me following closely.

“Are we staying here?” I asked, tilting my head to see his face.

“Possibly. “ His face remained devoid of emotion.

He turned the door knob harshly till it broke. Stepping inside, he grabbed onto my arm pulling me close. His politeness really was for show. He was back to being manhandling ol’ God of Mischief.

He surveyed the area of carefully, keeping me behind him.Carefully hidden.

I was slowly understanding that there was a reason behind his every move. He was tactical and analysed situations effectively.Everything he did was precise and planned. He was always in control of himself and his actions.

At least until he got emotional.

Whenever his emotions seeped through his facade , he was unpredictable, unstable even. It seemed as if his whole life he had kept his mask up, and now he was apprehensive of removing it. Whenever it did slip, it revealed an emotionally challenged man. _A risky man._

However just because I was starting to understand him a little, didn't mean that I was comfortable with the situation he had forced me into.. All the same, after his very serious threat earlier , I was doing my best to behave. Understanding why he did things the way he did, seemed like a good starting ground . Maybe then it would be easier to listen him bossing around . Maybe.

Once he had deemed the house safe enough, he dropped his hand. It was nearly dark now, my eyes were fighting to adjust to the dim lighting. My glance fell to the bathroom to our right. An idea popped up.

"you said working utilities right?” He followed my gaze.

He nodded.

“Thank the gods, Im going to shower!” I declared

He stepped in front of me looking at me suspiciously. He crossed his arms over his chest and shot me a distrustful gaze.I scoffed.

"really!? " I questioned ,� exasperated "you really expect me to attempt to escape while I'm showering? "I gestured around us.''I can't stay dirty for ever “

He looked at me for a long second and then quipped,”Five minutes”

I sighed and clasped my hands in mock gratitude , ” Thank you! “

He stepped past me and flicked his wrist , revealing our duffel bags, that fell unceremoniously to the ground. With another flick of his hand, the room was bathed in comfortable lighting, not too bright but bright enough to see clearly.I picked out my clothes and bathing products, gathering my towel, I walked inside the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

My eyes fell shut and I slumped against the tiles. The day had been way too eventful for me. I was so not used to this shit. I stripped, letting the cool air nip at my exposed body. My chest still had not healed, and my legs had a new set of injuries to them. I turned on the shower, not bothering for it to turn hot and stepped inside. The cool droplets washed off the dirt and soot from my body. My knotted hair fell damp at my shoulders forming dark little ringlets. I completed my routine as quickly as I could. Drying up, I dressed in fresh panties and a sports bra. I chose to wear my tracks and a navy blue sweater. Just in case , Loki decides for us to abandon this place in the middle of the night.

Gathering up my laundry , I unlocked the door , to find Loki sitting on a chair near a table , looking intently towards me. I had realised he stared at me a lot. I had gotten used to it , but it still felt uncomfortable. Lowering down my eyes, I walked towards my duffel and put my dirty clothes in it.

“Anna.” I jumped , he was right behind me , _how did I not hear him coming?_ Fucking ninja. I turned around and scowled at him. He paid no heed.

“Eat this .”He handed me a packaged sandwich and a bottle of water. Na-ah mineral water.I took it from him, and curiously twirled it in my hands. “ Aren’t you having one?”

“I ate.” _Oh_. My eyes lifted to rake him over.

Loki’s face had dirt and grime all over it, his clothes weren’t any better.vHe didn’t smell per-say , but I was sure he was feeling extremely dirty and unclean. ”Aren’t you gonna shower?”

He raised an eyebrow , his expression accusing. I huffed. Not again?!

“I won’t run” After a pause and a snort from his side , I added, "Im pretty sure you would hear me and .. well chasing me around the block naked? What would the neighbours think?” I smirked, joking weakly.

He looked at me for a long moment, making me shift uncomfortably under his stare . To break the silence, just to break it, I said,”You can even use my towel. I have an extra somewhere in there.” I reached out in my bag and pulled out a fresh towel.

Loki eyed it carefully,a hint of amusement flashed in his eyes.His green orbs flickering between me and the towel . He took the towel from my hands and then he vanished into the bathroom.

He came back a while later. I had finished eating my sandwich . What I saw next, well it was beyond words.

The door opened to put me face to face with his very naked , very sexy upper body.My breath hitched in my throat and my heart skipped in my chest.

_Oh._

His muscles were defined and alluring. His shoulders were broad , his chest just as wide. His pectorals were overly distracting and his abs. _Oh those abs! _ Water droplets were running down his pale body , their origin being his damp raven hair, that hung loosely about his well accented jaw . That man seriously was a God.

I flexed my hands at my side. My fingers had this sudden urge to touch those beautiful locks . Oh God..not good..not good.

_Too good._

He stepped in front of me , shoving my wet towel into my hands, his emerald eyes glued to my brown ones as he looked down at me…God was he tall. He reached down in his duffel to bring out a green V-neck.His eyes never leaving mine, he put on the shirt . My eyes were bulging and my cheeks felt hot. I was blushing...so hard!

If he noticed me ogling him, he didn’t comment. He just turned and walked away from me out of the bedroom, giving me a delicious view of his well toned ass before he shut the door behind him.

_Anastasia!! Bad girl! Bad bad bad girl !_

I slid down the wall , my knees feeling shaky, my mind dazed and distracted…Well, even if I had wanted to run before,I certainly didn’t now.

I was so screwed.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im back with chapter 7 ! I wish I could insert some naked Loki pics here , but well I don't know how to XD  
My exams are starting tomorrow . So I wont be updating this coming week. But be assured I will the next.  
Kudos and comments are appreciated . Thanks for reading!  
Until next time!  
~powerprincess


	8. Nightmares and torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Finally my history exam has been given and I cant tell you how happy I am! Ughhh!   
I tried updating last week, but due to shortage of time, I couldn't.  
Also I'm shufflling between writing three stories, two of them on Loki.   
I have one as a Tom Hiddleston/Oc pairing too.  
If you can please please please do check out my other stories too! Im really giving in a lot of effort to make them a pleasant read.
> 
> The comments and kudos I received for the last chapter have really overwhelmed me ! Thankyou! Really!  
Now without further ado , lets start with Chapter 8 !!!

The man was an enigma… A gorgeous, tantalising enigma, but a mystery all the same. How was he alive after all this time , yet still so young? He only look a couple of years older than I am. What had happened to him to make him so…distant...shut off..? Why did those aliens want him alive so badly? My only guess was that he vas a valuable ally. They definitely had put a lot of faith in him. After all ,he was so..lethal. I shuddered..not because of the violence he was capable of but rather how he had started to affect me.

Fucking hormones…they were gonna be the end of me.

The bedroom door opened, I glanced up through my lashes to see him standing in the doorway looking at me. His skin looked far paler, and his locks still hung wet around his face. My cheeks heated up. I was sure my whole body was heating up too. Was he aware he was so beautiful?

He walked forward then, brushing past me to reach into his bag, I shivered at the minimal contact.He pulled out a pair of black boots, and walked to the table, to lace up his shoes.

He was trying to kill me, it was official. He had changed his mind from a quick death to a drawn out ,torturous one.

I watched dumbly, as he strode in and out of the room, retrieving a lantern , to set it in the bedroom.

He came for me then. I couldn’t help but stare at him. He looked so different dressed casually. Man .. he was a fucking treat in informals! But that didn’t mean that he dint also look painstakingly good in his armour, cause he damn well did.

My mind was working in a haze. The only thoughts in my head were of him and his stupidly good looks…I needed sleep.

He grasped onto my arm and led me into a different room, having a bed. The bed was pathetic but well, Beggars can’t be choosers. He stopped in the middle of the room , and gave my back a little shove towards the bed. I arranged myself as comfortably as I could leaning up against the headboard. He tossed a blanket towards me, thankfully I caught it before it hit my face. I gave him a little scowl which he returned with a plain look. I covered my legs with the blanket, paying attention to him ,as he took out items from the bag. Without turning he tossed a packet of beef jerky at me. I caught it quickly and turned it over in my hands…It was from my fridge…

What else did he..? How much did he know about me…?

“So…” He tilted his head slightly without turning, “How much do you know about me?” He knew my name. And I did not tell him.

He faced me , sitting down on a couch , spreading his legs wide. _Comfortable much?_

_“_ You are Anastasia Grace. No living family. Librarian. Healer. Or at least aiming to be one.” I shot him a pointed look ”Previous home, Washington DC.”

He gave me a look then, as if challenging me to ask him further.

“That..you got that from..m-“

“Apartment.” He ground out.” You mortals, have your lives spread out like a map.”

I opened my bag of jerky and ate a couple of pieces…I passed him a look.”You wont eat?”

He frowned but answered anyway,“I ate.”

We sat in silence, until I decide to break it again.” Why did you not kill me?” I inquired almost shyly, afraid of the answer. Afraid he might change his mind. His eyes flickered to mine, a dark sort of graveness behind them. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. It told me , he wasn’t planning on answering. At least not yet.

We stared at each other for a few moments, and that’s when I finally noticed it. His emerald eyes were bloodshot. His pale skin had fairly visible dark circles under them. His posture said active, but his eyes told me an entirely different story. He was truly and utterly exhausted . When had he last slept? I paled at the thought. At least not in these two days. I doubt he would have let his guard down .My eyes widened and I leaned closer, slightly getting off the bed , to get a better look.

I scanned his face carefully.Making sure I was seeing correctly. Guilt pooled in my stomach. I hadn’t helped him at all. I was so blinded by his attractiveness, that I couldn’t see the tiredness before. In fact , I had only made his life harder since he saved me.

He saved me. He went out of his way .For what reason I don’t know…but he took pain to care for me. He healed me, bandaged my wounds, let me shower and gave me food to eat. And here he was, overly worn out and tired…He had to sleep.

“You need to sleep.” I demanded, looking him in the eye.

“No.” He was dismissive but I was not just gonna sit around quietly this time.

“What do you mean , No?!You look like death on feet! You are dead-tired. You gotta rest.” He glared at me, as if I was plotting against him.

“What if they find us, and you are too tired to fight?!” His frown deepened.

“No. I sleep, you run off.” My gaze softened. He wasn’t sleeping because of me. Taking a deep breath ,I got up from the bed and went towards the bags. Surely, he must have some ropes there. Aha! Not a rope but handcuffs work pretty well too.

I walked back towards him. His eyes were narrowed down in suspicion at me. Rolling my eyes, I handed him the cuffs .”There.” Obviously I didn’t need to elaborate. He knew what I was suggesting. He got up in a quick motion, looking down at me , as if searching my eyes for some hidden motive. He grasped my hand in a not so tender hold, his eyes never leaving mine. He clicked one cuff on my hand , I walked towards the bedpost, but my arm was quiet harshly yanked back. No, not by his arm but by the handcuff on his left hand. Wha-?

Then I understood. Even if I wanted to leave, I couldn’t move without waking him. _Smart._

Always one step ahead.

I huffed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He had pulled the couch closer with his foot. Copying my movement, he sat down on the couch and stared intently towards me. God! Come on! Was he not going to sleep until I dozed off?! I resisted my urge to snap at him, and closed my eyes.

I had not realised that I was just as tired as I looked. The moment my eyes shut, my brain shut downed too.

I used my last bit of energy and opened my one eye, to see that Loki too, had closed his eyes. A soft smile graced my lips as I spiralled into a deep slumber.

I wasn’t sure how long I managed to sleep , before I woke up to mumbling. I shifted my head in a drowsy state , to get rid of the voice. My brain was foggy , and I couldn’t quite focus on what I was hearing. My one hand was stiff as it had been supporting all of my body weight. My other hand I realised was grasped weakly in someone else’s . 

I slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I turned to look at Loki, he was asleep , his head slightly tilted to the right, his hair fanning all over his left cheek. He was mumbling in his sleep. Was that…Norse?

His mumbling got louder, his words got faster, his hands started twitching at his sides. He cringed and his body shuddered as he seemed to be in…pain?

Oh dear God! Was he having a nightmare?

His hold on my hand was getting tighter and tighter , until I could feel the handcuff biting into my skin. I winced at the prick.

“Loki?” He started breathing heavily .His face in such an agony, like…like he was being tortured. My heart was rocketing, he wasn’t calming down. His nightmare only getting worse by the second.

Despite, my senses telling me to back the fuck off from him, I walked towards him. I sat on my knees, beside the couch. “Loki?” I questioned quietly.

His head started thrashing side to side. This time, his mouth opened to yell, but a sound couldn’t quite come out. Oh God! Oh God!

I hesitantly reached towards him, my hand hovering lightly over his sweat soaked shoulder.

“Loki!” I tried again, this time louder. My hand dropped to his shoulder, shaking it a bit firmly.

Loki’s eyes shot open .Blood red! The emerald hues were nowhere to be seen. I tried to back away, but his hand shot out and latched onto my neck. The force made me stumble on to the floor. He clambered on top of me in a predatory position. His knees locked on either side of my thighs and his fingers bit into my neck.

I let out a muffled scream. His eyes had a faraway look in them. Like he didn’t really know what he was doing. He still hadn’t woke up, I realised. He was constricting, my windpipe crushing under the force. Oh God!

My eyes had begun to roll up, air leaving my lungs. I glanced up at his face , to see a murderous expression. His eyes were closed shut.

I blindly wrapped my cuffed hand around his , and scratched at it, willing him to pull it away. With my other hand, I reached up to his face , and brushed my fingers near his cheek, attempting to pull him back from his deadly nightmare. ”Loki,..please.”

His lids shot open. His eyes widened as he stared down at me, clarity returning to those once again emerald depths. His grip left my neck abruptly, as he stared at me, I gasped for breath. My lungs burned. I coughed and gasped and breathed heavily. Trying to gulp in air that was refused to me. My heart stuttered painfully in my chest. Tears prickling at the ends of my eyes.

I looked up at him. That indifferent mask was long gone. A pained haunted expression taking its place.His eyes shifted between looking at my red face to staring at me bruising throat. He pulled himself completely off me. Although his intentions seemed to back away as far as he could, our handcuffed wrists didn’t allow that. For once he didn’t look like he had it all under control.

My stomach twisted and in that moment , I realised…this man…this dangerous…aggressive…overprotective man hadn’t just been ordered to come and attack Earth. He had been tortured, tortured by the Chitauri to complete his task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!   
Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.  
Ill update soon! Until next time...  
I love you all 3000! :)


	9. Questions and comfort

_My stomach twisted and in that moment , I realised…this man…this dangerous…aggressive…overprotective man hadn’t just been ordered to come and attack Earth. He had been tortured, tortured by the Chitauri to complete his task._

He must have been dreaming about it, about something they had done to him. I numbly thought of his post nightmare reaction and shuddered.

I shuffled closer to him. He didn’t like my movement towards him and put his non-joined hand to stop me from moving any closer. His hand was paler than usual and thanks to my keen eyesight that I noticed it was shaking. I put my hand up in a ‘I-mean-no-harm’ position over my head. He did not stop me this time, he just watched me close the gap between us, his brows pulled together and his expression sombre. I decided I didn’t like this look on him. Sure, he looked beautiful even now, but his confidence and cool demeanour were like the cherry on the cake. It was still him yet so not.

Despite the fact that he had attacked me, I knew he hadn’t meant to, he proved that as soon as he became fully lucid.

I hesitantly reached over and touched his shoulder. He tensed again and took a deep breath through his nose. I shifted closer, moving to sit between his knees. He said nothing as I invaded his personal space. My hand dropped from his shoulder to his forearm. He followed the movement of my fingers lightly brushing over his tense muscles. My hand slid further to his hand which was closed tightly in a fist. I carefully turned it over and tried to unclench his hand. Of course he was more than strong to resist my attempts ,but he didn’t. He just let his fingers relax as I placed the back of my hand in his open palm.

I wasn’t sure if I was making him uncomfortable or providing him with comfort, his face was unreadable. His eyes were not. I sensed an underlying fear in his eyes. I sensed his surprise at me touching him. I sensed his confusion and I sensed his vulnerability.

I let my fingers make soothing circles on his palm, as I zeroed in on his gaze.

“It’s okay” I breathed. ”You’re okay.”

I wrapped my other hand around his handcuffed one and squeezed. As if I was trying to assure him that it was just a bad dream.

Just as I was about to pull away, his hand overlapped mine and held it tightly within his grasp. He was staring at our intertwined hands, accepting the need of comfort. He looked up, his emerald orbs looking at me, to see my reaction. I just smiled lightly , adjusting our hands to make it more comfortable.

We sat in a blissful silence. It felt almost surreal at this moment. I was so used to seeing his unbothered attitude, that this vulnerable side of him came as a surprise for me.

“You shouldn’t have woken me up.” His silky voice rumbled disapprovingly.

“You were …in pain” I whispered, not wanting to trigger him.

“I could have killed you.” He whispered bitterly , his gaze shifting to our joined hands. His grip subconsciously getting tighter.

“ You didn’t.” I reminded. ”You held back.”

Loki scoffed. He let our hands lose and hauled himself on his feet pulling me along.

“You need to be on guard even from me…_especially from me_”

I doubted that even if I had been on full guard, the situation would have ended differently. He was double my size, a hundred times my strength, a thousand times more dangerous. He could have killed me with a snap of his fingers. He was a God and I was just some tiny ,little, fragile human. I was no match for him.

“Can’t really do that…unless you are willing to sleep without us chained together.”

He half rumbled, half growled. His way of telling me there was no way in hell that would happen.

“Didn’t think so.”

I wasn’t sure where I was finding the strength to remain so calm.

He totally let go of me , and walked towards the bed , dragging me along. He motioned for me to sit down . I did. I looked up at him, silently inviting him to join me. After a moment of hesitation, he followed suit, the bed sinking at his weight.

I had learnt in school ,that sometimes to mellow down, you gotta push the triggering event to the back of your mind. Sometimes, not always it is better to think about your nightmares when you are in a much more stable sate of mind. At this point, Loki needed a distraction.

“ So…um who are you really? Like I know who you are but like nothing more than just your name and planet. I mean to ask about like who are you back at home?” I stopped to look at his expression. Neutral. His eyes again conveyed a hint of insecurity.

Loki looked at me challengingly,” And why would you assume, I would tell you anything”

I smirked lightly in return, ”Well…don’t you think it fair to know a little about the person I’m sharing a room with?” I wiggled my eyebrows at the last sentence, trying to lighten the mood. Loki huffed , ignoring my childish actions and replied,

“I’m The Trickster, mortal. Nothing about me is fair.”

“Aha! There you are. ‘The Trickster’ huh? What else?” He looked pointedly at me. I returned his look evenly .He scowled and was about to get up when I exclaimed, dramatically throwing my non cuffed hand in the air.

“Oh come on! Never mind…let’s do this then.-I’ll ask you a question and you can choose whether to answer or not?”

Loki rolled his eyes in response, but nodded anyway.

“Okay so what’s your favourite colour?”

“Green.”

“Are you a God?”

“Yes.”

“Of?”

“Mischief, Lies , Deceit, Trickery and-“ He trailed off.

“And?”

“Nothing that concerns you mortal.” He snapped.

“Okay. Okay. Do you have like any other titles?”

“ I…I am the younger prince of Asgard. “

I doubled back. So he was a Prince and a God. One hell of a man to be spending time with.

“Do you read books?”

“Yes.” His reply was almost too instant. I grinned. Finally someone who likes books.

“What kind of literature do you prefer?”

“Poetry mostly.”

“ Really?! Have you read The Odyssey? What’s your favourite poem?”

“Yes I have read your Midgardian poems. I must say you Terrans have at least got one thing right in your dysfunctional planet.”

“Hey!” He smirked in reply to my offended glaring.

“As for my favourite, it happens to be Dróttkvætt. It’s a wondrous piece from Alfheim and is the best poem I have come across in my thousand years of existence.”

My mouth fell open. My eyes must have bulged out and rolled on to the floor. I was totally floored(no pun intended).

“Holy shit! You’re old.” Loki snorted.

“Only for you. In Asgardian years I am merely a young man. “

I laughed.” How old would you be in Earth years? “

“ Thirty two at maximum.” He supplied.

Before I could ask him further about anything else, He got up and went to the other side of the bed and sat. Now we were sitting side by side. With a flick of his wrist, the light was gone. His voice was more relaxed now. His warm hand pressed on my shoulder gently easing me down on the bed.

“Sleep. We have to cover a lot of distance tomorrow. You need your rest.”

I wanted to ask him where we were going , but I doubted he would answer my queries. He had had enough of them for today. Also my body was dead tired and it was difficult to disobey when he commanded me in that silky tone of his. My eyes closed shut and the world dissolved into nothingness as I fell into the depths of slumber.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers!! Here's another chapter for you. I was not planning on updating today as I was dead tired but then I really wanted to...  
I hope my tired mind didn't affect my writing. If you guys liked it please do give this kudos and comment if possible. I really need something to look forward to after my extremely draining day today!  
Oomph!  
Oh and btw that poem I mentioned? It's just a made up name and not really some real thing, so...yeah.  
I have planned something big for Anastasia tomorrow. She is going to get a shocking revelation! Literally her life is going to get even more complicated as she goes travelling with Loki to the edge of the known and unknown...
> 
> ( I gave like a major hint..Guesses anybody? )
> 
> Until next time my lovelies! .....


	10. Courting?-The Prince Language

It had been a little over a fortnight since the eve that his nightmares began. Or since the eve that I began to see them. We had settled into a routine of sorts, we never stayed for very long at one place…He was constantly moving us around making sure we stayed ahead of everyone that might be looking for us. He had an uncanny ability of finding lonesome places.

Our sleeping arrangements stayed relatively the same. He wouldn’t sleep for 2 to 3 days and when I urged him to take some rest, he would always handcuff me to him. Never did he let his eyes fall shut until my breathing had evened out.

Loki would find us a place with a working bathroom and mostly a bed. The apartments we stayed at ,were in no ways lavish but it hardly mattered to Loki. While my face scrunched up in disgust at some of the houses, he didn’t as much as falter in his gaze.

It seemed odd to me. Considering that he was a Prince, he should be really cranky about this stuff.

As far as I knew from the ‘Mythology reveal’ that came on T.V. ,Asgard was a planet of luxuries and amenities. The other guy, Thor had called it the Golden Realm. I had even heard its other names that all indicated towards its…beguiling nature.

Then why? Why was Loki so unfazed about these miserable conditions? How could he so easily offer the bed to me, when he knew he would have to spend the night in a rickety old chair?

Curiosity had always been a sore point of mine. So I asked him. We were in a car, a new ‘stolen’ one. His eyes held the road. His focus unwavering. I was seated in the passenger seat. My legs previously resting on the dashboard, had been yanked down with one swipe of Loki’s hands.

“ How come you are not disturbed by these horrid places we are staying in?” I had kept my tone soft, yet a hint of curiosity mixed with irritation had showed. He was fucking royalty, and was unbothered, and me, a commoner, was whining on and about. It irritated me to no extent.

His eyes found mine, and for a moment it looked like he was about to snap, but then he turned his head and sighed defeatedly.

“I’ve seen worse.” He replied in monotone. I opened my mouth to ask him more, but I swallowed back my question when I saw him flexing his hands at the steering wheel. No doubt trying to control his anger.

He had serious anger issues, and egoistical issues, and trust issues. Two weeks and his distrustful nature had not changed. In fact it only got worse. He was incredibly protective of me. He rarely took his eyes off me when were in public and hardly let me wander a few paces away from him.

His nightmares had not stopped. No matter how much my mind screamed at me to stay away from him. One look at the pure terror on his face, and my limbs automatically pulled me towards him. Whenever he yelled , he couldn’t hear me saying his name. Touching him was the only way to bring him back from his dreams.

His reactions were aggressive, if not downright deadly. Luckily, he used to come back to his senses pretty quick, so I was never injured too badly. Up till now, I had one bruise on my neck, two on my wrists and one on my waist. He was never too happy with this. It made him feel guilty. Though he would never admit it. He demanded that I stop waking him up.

Each time I blatantly ignored his orders and woke him up with a timid touch, he got angry with me. His manhandling the next day would be more aggressive. His stares a lot harsher…but he no longer waited for me to comfort him. He would take my hand and dwarf it in his own, and stare at our interlocked fingers till he calmed down.

* * *

The Chitauri had been looking for us relentlessly. Hydra was doing a good job of hiding the alien species in their bases. The new commander of their forces was a tall, ugly male, who could be assumed as a mix between a beetle , a muskrat and a roach. The Hydra employees had come to call him Voldemort, due to the similarity between him and the dark lord. Although ,nobody expected it, his ugly alien ass did have a name. Ebony Maw.

He had deployed all in his power, to search for the fallen prince. He had tried to lure him out with threats. He had tried to warp his mind into fear. But he had soon realised that mind games would not work with him now. The beast…Hulk had smashed his head so hard, that it had completely broken off the link Loki had with Tha- their master. Although Maw was loyal to the Titan , he still feared him.

That was another reason he had to catch the wayward prince. Or he would face the wrath of the mad Titan.

The fool, Loki had took the Tesseract with him. Maw snickered, Loki thought of this as leverage? Leverage against _him _? He had signed his death warrant. Or rather , he had signed in for an eternity of torture. Death would feel like heaven to him.

Still, the Asgardian had been able to hide the tesseract using his magic. Inter-dimensional pockets. Maw had made the Chitauri trace his magic, but the clever God had cloaked his magic too. Loki was not using too much of magic, and creating pockets, could be done by a tingle of power as well.

That’s when a thought occurred to him, Loki had guarded only the Tesseract’s magic. He had not altered its chemical nature. He turned to one of the cowering employees of Hydra.

“ Get me a list of places with high gamma signature. Trace the Tesseract’s energy.” Maw all but snarled at him.” Go!” He repeated flicking his tongue and growling simultaneously.

“ Time to meet your fate ,Jötun runt.”

* * *

Loki and I were headed towards the East. Where? He did not tell me. All I knew, was that he was on a constant edge. During the past hour, he had glanced back at the mirror at least. He had ignored pretty much all my questions and was acting all paranoid. And when I say paranoid, I actually mean unnaturally calm. Like he did not even destroy the radio when I tried to put on a song!

Finally I could not take the horrid tension anymore.

“ What’s the matter?” Loki ignored me.

“Seriously Loki, what are you so…so worried about?!”

“Nothing.” He deadpanned. I decided not to push him too far. After all he had some serious mood swings. A few moments of silence passed before I spoke up again ruining the quiet.

“So…our conversation that day really got cut short, didn’t it? How about we continue it now?”

Loki grunted. I think that was a sign of his displeasure, but I was too far gone to consider it. I really needed some interaction. Or I was gonna die from boredom.

“How about I tell you about me?” I glanced questioningly at him. Somehow, he must have understood my need for conversation because he gave a curt nod, and briefly met my eyes to say ’_go on’._

Satisfied, I cleared my throat and began rambling.” Well, as you know, I’m Anastasia Grace. Freshman in Kaiser Permanente School of Medicine, NYC. Part-time Librarian…or ex-Librarian in the now Hulk-smashed State Library. Orphan. Guess that explains my obsession with tragic comedies.”

I let out a humourless laugh. “ I have a best friend, her name’s Aurelia. She is my classmate. Really lively. Really confident. Really ,really pretty. Basically the kind of girl ,every boy digs. She has had over ten boyfriends, this term.” I looked at Loki to see that his forehead crease had smoothed out, and he really was being calmed down by the distraction I was offering.

“ What about you? Are you courting anyone?”

For a moment ,I was taken aback. “Courted? God! That is so Prince-language. And the answer to your question is no. I’m not ‘courting’ anyone.”

I did have a few casual flings and crushes, but I did not really have someone I could call boyfriend-boyfriend in about two years now. I guess that was one reason I did not have much problem adjusting to life with Loki. I was a loner with no major attachments. Except Aurelia and a few concerned Professors, nobody really gave a shit about me.

“ Guess you picked the right girl to kidnap.” I added so quietly that no human should have been able to hear it. But Loki was no human. He glanced over to me, letting a flicker of emotion slip past through his façade.

We fell into a comfortable silence after that. We were driving past a fairly deserted road when, all of a sudden, a string of black vehicles appeared in our periphery. Loki let out a sigh , and reached over to tighten my seatbelt , and with a flick of his wrist, his casual gear shimmered to reveal his leather armour.

“Looks like we are being followed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the late update. What do you think about this chapter? I really like to read your comments, and maybe if you all show a good response, I could do a little sneak-peak in the future.   
Anyways we are getting closer to an interesting chapter. I'm sorry if this felt like a filler chapter, but I really had to get this done, for the plot to be set in motion.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly HIGHLY appreciated.  
Until next time,  
Love you all 3000


	11. Looks like we are being followed

_“Looks like we are being followed.”_

* * *

_God damnit!_

_Fucking Brilliant!_

I bit my lip to soothe my racing nerves and calm my frenzied heart. Swallowing hard I turned to look at Loki’s face.

“What are we going to do?” I whispered anxiously.

His jaw relaxed, slightly, he was obviously mulling over his answer. I watched as his lips slowly parted, only for his eyes to suddenly snap to mine , dark and instantly in an otherworldly scowl. In a fraction of a second, his hands leapt from the steering wheel as he twisted sideways. His hand grasped on to my arm fast, yanking me urgently towards him. I felt the car swerve inwards as his arm wrapped around my waist and set me firmly against his armour covered chest.

Before I could fully comprehend what was happening , a bullet came hurling through the back window and struck the head rest of the passenger seat. Where I was sitting!

Oh come on ! That’s number three for near-death-scenarios.

If I ever get out of this alive, I’m gonna write an autobiography titled, ”How to live the worst fucking nightmare ever”. Apparently, that’s my life. Orphaned at the age of ten. Caught between the crossfire of two agencies I knew next to nothing about. Blown apart by an alien. Kidnapped by an alien. Now being followed by aliens! Fucking catastrophe!

Loki produced a knife in his hand and muttered a few syllables in a foreign tongue. Leaning out of the window, he flicked his hand gracefully, sending the knife tumbling towards the cars. It hit the one right behind us, puncturing the tyre. The car skidded to a stop. My stare was fixed at the onslaught of vehicles that were rushing towards us. There were four…no five black jeeps with _men in black _peeking out of the windows with guns in their hands.

Loki growled and muttered a spell, getting our car engulfed in a green glow. As soon as the shimmer faded, our surroundings burst into chaos. Loki swerved our vehicle to the sideline. He swerved harshly, and raced back from where we came. Finding a clearing, his foot pressed harshly down on the brakes. I braced his arm and the car handle to avoid impact. The car skidded to a stop.

But something was off…

Why was nobody stopping after us? Instead they seemed to be shooting into nothingness.

“Wha-…why are…why are they not stopping ?” I asked, my eyebrows arched in confusion. Loki smirked.

And let me tell you this- it was one of the most sinister…evil…_body melting_ smirks in the history of smirks!

_Anastasia! Focus! You are escaping being murdered! _

“They are following an illusion. Our car is invisible and sound proof, we will be far away from them, when they realise that they have been tricked.” Loki huffed, ”Those fools have literally no idea of magic.”

I rolled my eyes, and then breathed a sigh of relief. Loki, on the other hand did no such thing. He quickly got out of the car, and pulled me out. He latched onto my upper arm, and dragged me towards the side walk.

Loki walked us away from the main road. At one point, he totally abandoned sticking by the pavement. Instead he steered me towards an enormous stretch of trees.

Once we were well out of sight and partially hidden behind a huge canopy of trees, Loki’s hand outstretched to produce an illusion. It was more for him than for me, but still I scooted next to him to peer over his shoulder to see it. He noticed but did not comment.

I scrunched my eyes to see that it was the live video of those men who were following us, and were still following our illusion. A man emerged from the sunroof of the black vehicle behind our car. He aimed for our car with a huge gun, supported on his shoulder. The shot flew right through our car and the shimmer of the illusion dissolved.

That was when the penny dropped for them. That was when they realised they had been tricked. The cars skidded to a stop. Few men came out and stomped in frustration. One of our attackers came forward with an oval shaped device, with a faint glow emitting from it.

Loki’s brow creased in concentration. A man with short black hair took the device from him with trembling hands. He pressed down a button, and the device buzzed into life. He set the device down on the road, and took a few steps back from it, his head hanging low in shame and fear. A pale faced man , with a deformed face came into picture. He was impossibly tall, had almost no hair, his eyes were dark and malicious. He was wearing weird clothes.

_An alien_, I deduced.

I turned my head towards Loki to see his reaction. His eyes had widened. His mouth agape slightly. He knew him, and by his looks he was afraid of him.

I hesitantly lay my hand on Loki’s free arm. His gaze shifted to me, The fear in his eyes dissolving. I swallowed harshly. ” You know him?”

Loki nodded. His gaze shifted back to the alien. ” Maw. Ebony Maw. He was the right hand of the Titan.” Loki let the illusion disappear. He took a few deep breaths.” We should go.”

I nodded in approval. Loki guided us through the entangled vegetation for quite some time. Before I knew it, the sun had set and we were on the edge of the jungle. We walked a couple more miles, before Loki spotted a motel, and determinedly headed towards it.

I put my hand on Loki’s wrist to stop him,” Wait!” When I did not get the harsh retreat I expected , I continued, ” You can’t go in there like that.” Loki raised his eyebrows in a ‘really?’ expression. Rolling my eyes, I puffed. “ You are a world criminal Loki. Your face is plastered all over the news. The cops are going to be here in no time.”

Loki pondered on the news for brief seconds. Suddenly, he twisted to face me. I jumped back at his sudden proximity. With a flick of his hand, his appearance changed.

_What the actual fuck?!_

I looked back in awe. He no longer had his long raven hair, nor his flawless pale skin. Instead, he had short cropped blonde hair and tanned skin. His green eyes had also been replaced by baby blue orbs. His leather armour was gone and in its place was a crisp white shirt tucked into full jeans. His shirt was unbuttoned up till his mid chest.

I gulped, trying to control my blush from spreading. My brain was turning into mush.

**_HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!!!_**

My whole conscious begged me to jump his bones right this second! Instead, I held my composure and stared away into the darkness. When he still did not move, I realised he was waiting for me to say something.

“You look…good.” I croaked. _He didn’t look good you doofus! he looked fabulous!_

Loki grinned in reply. He waved his hand over me, ridding my outfit of the dirt and grime.

“ Come mortal.” _I think I was almost on the verge of it. _

Turning his back to me, Loki strode off. I followed meekly. Hoping desperately, that he hadn’t seen my flustered reaction.

However I was painfully oblivious to the fact that Loki in his early days had been a huge charmer among ladies and knew exactly what affect he had on each one of them. There was a reason he was called the God Of Charm. He smirked lightly thinking of my reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! hope ya all liked this chapter! I'm coming painfully close to a big leap in this story!   
keep up the love!
> 
> Until next time!  
Love you 3000  
~powerprincess


	12. Horny receptionists

Loki did not know why he had saved you. Just that he could not murder an innocent. Not again. Not when he was finally in control of his mind. Somehow his old self had resurfaced and willed his monstrous Jotun side dormant.

Loki was aware of bits of Anastasia’s past. He had seen her flashes of memory when she had thought she was about to die. Even though she did not want it, he also did not see any active opposition from her side. He knew that all too well. Anastasia was a broken soul, and he just could not bring himself to end the girl’s life before it even began.

Another question that plagued his mind was why he had kept her around for so long?

Initially , he had thought of his own safety. The girl’s body had absorbed his magic when he had healed her on their first encounter. That was where it all went wrong. The Chitauri had been handed a device that was spelled to trace Loki’s residual magic to it’s source. Had he left her alone, the Chitauri would have found her and tracked him.

He could have erased the traces of magic from her. But the Chitauri would have found her nonetheless. She would have been killed, dead in an unmarked grave.

He did not want that.

This did not mean that he cared about the mortal. No. Loki did not like to be in debt. That’s it. He had brought her into this mess by healing her wounds, and it was his responsibility that she remain unharmed. It was a sense of duty that his mother had taught him in his youth.

But that was not all anymore. Anastasia was no ordinary girl. She knew trauma and she was too smart for her own good. She had immediately figured out his reason for being on a run. She had deduced that he ‘worked’ for someone. It was truly remarkable, since his very own brother, the Oh so mighty Thor had not comprehended it.

When she had pulled him back from his nightmare. It had been a true déjà vu moment for Loki. She hadn’t flinched, she hadn’t called him monster, she didn’t back away from him. Instead she had reached out for him. Smiled at him. Held his hand even. She had done everything Frigga did for him when he was younger and had dreams of being alone in a frozen wasteland.

Perhaps that was the reason, he still bothered with the mortal. She was a kind woman much like his mother, and he would protect his mother at all costs.

* * *

I followed Loki closely behind as we entered the motel. His tall lean frame shielded my frame from the scrutiny of CCTV cameras. He himself walked in such a manner that his facial features were not in the line of sight of the cameras.

The glass door of the building opened to reveal a dingy reception. I looked around and found absolutely no one. Either we were too late to be check ins or this place hardly had any guests. I highly suspected the latter. Loki’s own nose was slightly scrunched up in disgust. He gave me a quick look and beckoned me to follow him. We stopped in front of the supposed ‘reception desk’ where a busty blonde woman was making out with a guy .

Her straps had partially slipped from her shoulder, and her dress had ridden up to the point of indecency. The guy was nibbling on her neck and had her knee positioned on his waist. By the looks of it, they weren’t too far from totally shedding their attire.

I looked up at Loki to find him staring at me with an amused expression. I realised how I might have looked, staring open mouthed with a fierce blush at two partially naked townies.

Shooting him a glare, I awkwardly cleared my throat. Loud enough to catch the attention of the two _horny __receptionists_…

The blonde eyed me through her half lidded eyes. Her face was smeared in makeup and she wore an ugly scowl, possibly aimed at me for disturbing her little make out session. Her gaze shifted to Loki who stood straight with an indifferent expression on his face. Her lips parted and she eyed him top to bottom, specifically lingering on his crotch. Adjusting her dress , she pushed the guy away from her and made her way towards us…or rather Loki.

“Hey handsome! Can I help you?” She purred, twirling her golden locks in a flirtatious way. Loki held her gaze and smirked. His posture changed from being rigid to downright relaxed. Licking his lips, he leaned forward slightly,

“ _Dear…would you be kind enough to lend us a room for a night…hmm?” _His honeyed voice rung in my ears putting me in a trance like state. The blonde was in a similar condition. She reached in the drawer to pull out a key. Bending over the table, she handed Loki the key, giving him a fair view of her cleavage. Her eyes shifted to me, and roamed my body in a distasteful manner. “ Have fun!”

Loki grinned, and took my arm while I stared at her dumbfounded. Winking seductively, she returned to her abandoned make out buddy.

As we reached our room, I saw that Loki’s expression had changed back to one of indifference. He really was a very good liar. Turning the knob, we entered the room. The room was awful, but after so many days of living in warehouses, the motel actually seemed like heaven. It had an actual bed. A fan and a mini fridge! I walked over to the bathroom flicking on the lights. It was small but furnished well enough for a decent shower.

Meanwhile, Loki had seated himself on a couch and was arranging his weapons on the coffee table. Various knives , and guns. Devices both from this world and beyond. I sat facing him on the bed. Thousands of questions swirled about in my mind but I asked the most important one.

“What now?”

Loki sighed. With a flick of his hand the weapons disappeared from the table. Meeting my eyes, he answered,” We can’t stay for too long. They have found us.”

“You said they can’t track you.”

“No. They can’t. They tracked something else.”

“ Like what?” I asked getting a bit impatient. Loki was being vague.

“A celestial object of great power. They tracked it’s radiations if I’m correct.”

“They track-how?” It hit me in a jiffy.” You have it?!”

Loki nodded curtly. I could tell he was thinking of something .

“So what are we going to do? I assume you won’t just the drop this alien thing on the side road?” A brief expression of amusement flashed across his face before he became serious again.

“ As long as we are on Midgard, the radiations are too easily distinguishable. Midgard has no seidr weilders and so no magic. That’s why it is so easy to track magic here. As long as we are on this pathetic planet, they can always find us.”

I gulped trying to absorb the information, I had no clue what half he said meant, all I got was that if we’re here, we will have to keep running.

“So basically they will be on our tail every second, and it is near impossible to escape them.”

Loki nodded,” Even more so, now that your Avengers and SHIELD have finally starting following the leads.”

Oh my God. The Avengers. SHIELD. HYDRA. The Chitauri and Ebony Maw. Loki had a whole man hunt going on for him.

“ I’m doomed.” I whispered, pulling at my hair in frustration. A few beats passed in silence. Loki was in deep thought. His face was contorted in a frown and I could practically see the gears turning in his brain. With a jolt his head snapped up. Slowly a small smirk etched on to his face.

“ Not necessarily.”

I looked at him expectantly.

“ We can always leave the planet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im back with another update. Sorry for the cliffhanger(not really)  
Anyways Thanks a lot for the comments and kudos. Keep up the love!
> 
> What do you think is gonna happen now? I would love to read your thoughts on it.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Love you all 3000  
~powerprincess


	13. Loki, The God Of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia reacts to Loki's suggestion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!! Hii!! Umm first of all I am really sorry for not updating for a whole month. I had actually sent my laptop for repair, and due to some virus, all the memory had been wiped out, including my drafts for this story and my other one.   
Finally after a lot of technical business I have been able to recover a few chapters back.   
Now I'm on the move for writing and posting!   
And that being said, I cannot express my joy at crossing a 100 kudos. I mean it might not be a huge hurdle for many of the authors, but for me it's real BIG. So THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!
> 
> I'm still pretty young and just halfway through my teens, so this kind of support really eggs me on to do better! I want to thank you all who have stayed with me , and are still interested in this story, and I hope you all like this chapter!
> 
> P.S. I would like to thank all of those who take out their time, to write a comment. You make my day ! Thankyou so much!
> 
> ~Powerprincess

_“ I’m doomed.” I whispered, pulling at my hair in frustration. A few beats passed in silence. Loki was in deep thought. His face was contorted in a frown and I could practically see the gears turning in his brain. With a jolt his head snapped up. Slowly a small smirk etched on to his face._

_“ Not necessarily.”_

_I looked at him expectantly._

_“ We can always leave the planet.”_

* * *

My neurons short circuited at his response. My eyes flitted over his face to gauge the meaning of his…his unexpected statement. He returned my look with an even expression.

_Wha-? He can’t be serious? Can he? _

He was serious. He was dead serious_._

_No ,no no…_I inwardly panicked. I was too shocked to actually react and hence my face remained stoic._ Or at least I thought so…_Unknown to me, I was gaping at him like an open mouthed piranha!

_What did he even think before saying that! How did such an obnoxious idea even pop into that skull of his?! He cant ask that of me?!_

Somewhere in my brain, midst all the jumbled rambling of my thoughts and emotions, I realised Loki was waiting for a response. His left brow had quirked up in a questioning way and his eyes were boring into my bulging sockets.

I shut my mouth, swallowing the dry lump in my throat, along with the abuses and insults that my tongue itched to voice out at Loki. _How dare he even suggest such a thing?! _

Taking a moment to calm the tornado of angry emotions in me, I choked out,” Not happening.”

Loki’s expression turned even more grave than before. I could practically hear the displeased rumble of his chest as he took in my response. He swiftly got up from his seat and in two long strides, he reached over to the bedside. Swooping dangerously low, Loki took my chin in his index finger and thumb ,and pressed in harshly.

“ It wasn’t a question mortal.”

His eyes held mine captive, as I winced under the pressure of his hand.I took a hold of his wrist and attempted pulling his hand away from my chin. With a snarl , Loki snatched my hands with his other hand, and pushed me down onto the bed, so that I found myself in the similar pin position, that I managed to get myself so often into.

I narrowed my eyes at him, in disbelief. I was too fucking disturbed by his earlier statement, to consider my precarious situation. Huffing, I whisper-shrieked,” You can’t be serious?! I-You-this- this idea is fucking nonsense!”

_Well, apparently, telling him his idea was a bad idea, was a bad idea_.

Growling, Loki, tightened his grip on my chin and my arm simultaneously.” Be mindful of your language, little human. You are in presence of a God. A highly dangerous one.”

I squeezed my eyes shut in pain. My heart was beating furiously, and tears threatened to escape. His tone, his hold, his words, all sent cold shivers of fear down my spine. Forcing myself to think logically, I attended to the problem at hand.

“Let go of my chin, please.” When he didn’t, I let out a little whine ,”Loki, it hurts!”

That made him retract both his hands. Within a blink of his eye, he was back at the sofa, still in a partially murderous mood.

I realised, that he had not let go of his illusion and was still blonde and blue eyed. My treacherous brain, went as far as to say, that an angry blonde Loki, was fucking drool-worthy.

_Fuck it Anastasia! Focus you buffoon!_

Controlling my line of thought, I sat up on the bed, and cast my eyes towards the window. Taking a few breaths to calm my frantic nerves ,I debated on how to respond to this situation. Finally, I met his eyes, and said,” I’m just saying that…we…or rather _I _can’t leave Earth. That…that itself is a totally absurd idea, and I’m…I’m not even sure what you mean by ‘_we’re leaving this planet’_ but whatever it is , I’m not going through with it.” I finished.

Loki’s defence was curt. “ No other option.” I threw my arms up in frustration and shrieked.

“ Why-why not? How would going on another planet help us anymore?! And anyways how are you even going to manage going from one planet to another? We have barely reached Mars, and you are talking about going out of the Solar System?!”

Loki scowled.” Don’t think I haven’t thought this through puny Midgardian!” _Puny Midgardian? _,” We won’t be travelling through your pathetic excuse of space technology. We will be going through a portal. Midgard has a few ancient pathways that can connect us to the rest of the nine realms as well as beyond. As for your other question, the other realms are not as inept in sorcery as _yours_ is. It will be harder to track my signature there.”

Ok. Wow. Rude and degrading but that actually did make sense! But if he is so adamant to go through with his plan, then he will be going through with it on his own. I’m not going anywhere.

For a moment, I was reminded of the time we argued the same way back at my place, but then he was asking me to leave my house. Now he’s asking me to leave my planet! For God’s sake, this had escalated too far and too quickly!

I scowled and retorted. “Fine. Do as you wish, but in this, there is no ‘we’ there is only ‘you’. You can’t just expect me to leave everything I have ever known behind?! I am but a normal girl and for once I just want to go back to my normal life. I-I am not meant for action and intergalactic travel falls above my quota for excitement!”

Loki’s expression softened a little. That moment, he might have felt something akin to pity for the human girl. She was but a child, compared to him. New to the dangers of the world. Not exposed to the harshness and credulity of the Norns. Unknown to the heinous and gruesome acts that could be done to her, if she left him. After all she was but a normal girl. She was a defenceless puppy without him. He had planned on going through with her suggestion and dumping her on the side road. But how long could she actually survive without him? The Chitauri would kill her. A sudden surge of protectiveness arose in Loki. _‘No’, he thought. He had brought her into this mess. He is the one who’d clean it up. _

It was clear she wasn’t keen on going out of home, but Loki wasn’t just called Silver tongue for nothing. He was the God of Manipulation ,everybody agreed with him. She would too. He wasn’t keen on lying to her as a first option. He’d make her listen to reason. He’d scare her into believing that she could be safe, only. With. Him. Taking a mock defeated breath, Loki slumped his shoulders slightly.

“ Well then mortal. You are free to go. Go wherever you like. I was only trying to protect you, but if you are so adamant on performing euthnesia, who am I to stop you. Go on, leave. Let’s see how far away you go before Maw comes looking for you. Oh and I can assure you , He is going to be very ,very pleased.” Loki leaned forward , attaining an intimidating stance.

” Oh but how he will relish your screams as he mars your body with countless scars. As he tortures you for the knowledge of my whereabouts ,and when he finally realises that you are of no use to him, he shall grant you death.”

Loki flashed a sadistic smile on seeing the rising horror on the girl’s face.

“ In fact, he may not even grant you the mercy of death. Maybe he will use you as a slave, to run errands for him, and mind you, that is the best of the possibilities… Or maybe, he will make use of you as a lab rat for HYDRA to experiment on…_Or maybe_…he will offer you to his countless minions as a reward. A plaything. A whore to warm their beds-”

“ OKAY STOP! STOP IT! I get it!” I interrupted, tears streaming down my face as I visualised the horrible scenario he had painted for me. It was gruesome.

He had basically told me that even if I went back, life could never be the same for me again. Loki or no Loki. The only way of my survival was with him and wherever he went. My best chance at being safe, was following his orders and sticking by him.

“ I’ll come. I’ll come w-with you.”

I wiped my tears away furiously and gulped in my heaving sobs. I was a prisoner now. A prisoner by choice but a prisoner nonetheless. I had become a prisoner the day I had met him. My life had spiralled out of control, and my world had been uprooted by his presence.

He had ruined my life, he had mutilated my existence. He had shattered my dreams and butchered my hopes for a peaceful future.

I finally knew who he was. He was Loki, the God of Destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
Until next time,  
Love you all 3000!


	14. Dressed to kill

I watched him out of the corner of my eye, his back was to me as he went through his bags. He was back in his leather green and black outfit, one that complimented his perfectly sculpted body perhaps, a bit too much…Mocking me to have less than appropriate thoughts. He was crouched on his heels, balancing himself perfectly. With catlike grace, he swiftly got up, to walk over to the table laid out with weapons…he was unfair.

It was past mid night, hours after our squabble but I was still really pissed at him. I was yet to comprehend the whole meaning of leaving the planet. _My planet._ Thee only planet I have ever known…with a stranger…a highly dangerous intergalactic criminal, who also happens to be a Norse God. Not just any God, The God of Mischief and lies…_and Destruction._

Tears pooled in my eyes, as I remembered that this was my only option. I was so angry and so upset. I was in such a bad place, in such a dangerous situation…but a part of me whispered traitorously that I could have been worse off. With Loki , I was fed, barely but enough to keep me alive. I was given a bed and a bathroom and I was allowed to sleep. Again not much, but enough to keep me alive.

Alive not dead. Which would have been the case if the Chitauri found me. _Or a fate worse than death._

I shook my head frantically to get the mental images out of my head. Blinking back the tears that had gathered in my eyes, I looked up from the far side of the bed where I was seated, to where Loki was.

His muscles tensed in his arms and he let out an aggravated sigh as he turned to look at me. He didn’t seem surprised to see me looking at him, almost as if he knew I had been watching him the entire time.

His facial expression was dark, moody. His eyebrows were furrowed. His lips in his usual frown.

“What’s wrong?” I questioned curiously.

“ We’re running low on supplies.” His silky smooth rumble never ceased to send tingles down my spine. I hated it.

“Oh.” Well that certainly wasn’t good…

He watched me for a moment, just scanning my face. He was contemplating something.

“ There is a Hydra safe-house.. not to far from here.” His voice was quiet.” We can get our supplies there.”

Unease fluttered in my stomach.

He wanted to…go into the heart of the beast, after we had spent so much time running from them?

“But..but…they’ll catch you!” Loki frowned. Not a dangerous frown, more of a…thinking frown.

“No, they won’t”

“ Can’t we just get it from wherever we are going?” I couldn’t bring myself to say _whichever planet we were going._

“ We might be faced with enemies there. We need to restock.” His voice was firm, but I could see a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. I decided to let it be.

“So… when are we-?”

“Tonight.”

“It’s past midnight, Loki!” He quirked a brow.”So?”

“Don’t you need to rest?!” Loki half smirked.

“ You mean…don’t _you_ need to rest?” He said poking a finger in my direction. I blushed embarrassedly. “Yeah. Whatever.”

Loki tilted his head. A different sort of expression came over his face. One that looked oddly out of place but still… really beautiful on him.

I racked my brains to find a word for it. Nothing came up.

“Fine. We will go tomorrow. Break of dawn.”

His response came as a shocker. I wasn’t actually expecting him to agree with me. I lowered my head and nodded.

I changed as fast as I could, without hurting any of my sore body parts. I decided to go for pink PJ’s and a lose T-shirt that had a rabbit on it. I looked like an overgrown five year old child. I quickly clambered on to bed, decidedly ignoring the flash of amusement on Loki’s face. Loki came beside me and took hold of my wrist, cuffing it to his own. He propped himself on the side sofa, conjuring a knife to play with in his free hand.

I huffed under my breath. All things considered, I was not so against Loki or his actions now than I previously was and would like to be. The rational side of my brain had figured out a reason for his moves towards me. Yes, his actions were crazy and borderline murderous…but they all had one main motive. To keep me alive. He had better stuff to do, than save a _mere mortal’s _life but nonetheless he decided to. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as I was making him out to be. Maybe doing what he did, was the only option he had also.

I noticed that he had covered me with a blanket. Smiling a little, I looked up at him through my sleepy eyes. Squeezing his hand slightly, I whispered,” Thankyou..”

I was pretty sure he didn’t hear me. Even if he did , I was dead sure he wouldn’t say anything in return. I let my eyes fall shut and exhaustion take over me.

Before I lost consciousness, I thought I felt a hand squeeze mine and hear a silky voice say unsurely and quietly, ”Your welcome.”

But maybe it was just a dream.

* * *

“ Look at me”

It wasn’t a request, I heard it in his tone. He had gone from zero to sixty again. All tenderness from last night gone. I moved my head to meet his stare.

We were to leave in a matter of minutes. Loki had been calm the entire time I had dressed and washed, occasionally growling from behind the door to tell me to hurry up.

Even now his expression remained cool and collected, whereas I was looking paranoid and fearful.

“ Stay close to me the entire time, do you understand me?” His eyes were fierce as he stared down at me, imploring me to understand the importance of what he was asking. His jaw ticked as he waited for me to respond.

“I understand.” I mumbled.

_“Good girl. Let’s go.”_

We exited the motel under the cover of morning mist. Loki had ‘borrowed’ another car , in which we were now seated , driving away into the jaws of the wolf.

When he finally stopped the car we were facing a secluded street. A couple of shops scattered across. Loki turned at me, eyeing my form.

“ Put your hair up.” He ordered suddenly, his fingers tapping lightly against the wheel.

“Why?”

I played with the hair-tie I always kept on my wrist. His lips were a firm line, he arched his eyebrow slowly. Ughh. Why couldn’t he just ever explain his thought process for once?

I pulled my hair up into a high, messy bun. A few strands escaped and fell down near my face but I didn’t bother to fix it. I turned back around to see him eyeing me with approval.

“Happy?” I muttered sarcastically.

He did not respond, instead he flicked his hands and his helmet appeared on his head. I tensed, but said nothing, as he adjusted it.

At first when he put that helmet , I wasn’t sure what unsettled me so. Then, I thought perhaps, it was its majestic design. But ever since yesterday...I understood. Whenever he put that helmet on , his eyes would empty, he removed his emotions out of the equation. He was primarily goal driven, he had a mission and he had to complete it…by any means necessary.

He became _Loki of Asgard._

He didn’t look at me as he exited the truck and pulled out his arsenal from thin air. I waited several moments as he armed himself to the teeth with his knives and guns. Then he was at my side, looking as formidable as ever.

My stomach twisted at the sight of him…he really looked dressed to kill.

Fuck, something was definitely wrong with me.

“Out.” I climbed out of the truck, he shifted to stand right in front of me, separated by only a couple of inches.

“ Remember what I said, you move when I move. Do not leave my sight.”

I nodded. He reached forward and grabbed the hood to my sweatshirt, pulling it up and over my noticeably red-orange hair, concealing it.

I could only hope that this ‘mission’ went smoothly unlike others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter was marginally longer than the others. I took a break to decide where I wanted to go with this story and now maybe I have an idea. Lets hope it plays out well.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
Until next time!  
Love you all 3000
> 
> ~powerprincess


	15. Bloodshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter has violent scenes, including blood, death and description of gruesome murder. Please refrain from reading, if this is a trigger to a daunting memory/past.

He was just sitting there, sipping his oversized cup of coffee like he had no care in the world… his head was swivelling from side to side as he watched the quiet town as carefully as he could, while also glancing down every so often to the book leaning against the steering wheel.

_Poor guy…Least he had a nice hobby._

Loki’s arm smashed through the window of the security guard’s van, the knife in his fist sinking deeply into the unsuspecting man’s throat, ripping across his jugular, blood splattering across his book and the windshield.

Shame…wonder what he had been reading?

I tried not to focus on the blood. I could do this, I could remain calm during this situation…I had to.

Loki reached over, past the now-dead man and grabbed the shotgun that had been sitting next to him, pulling it into his own hands. He gave it a once over, and then turned and headed for the building further down the path.

A clothing store.

This was a HYDRA base? _A clothing store? _Talk about hiding in plain sight…wicked assholes.

Loki moved calmly ,as he covered the few paces to the store. I trailed behind a few steps, easily hidden by his dominating figure. He let the shotgun fall to his side, switching to hold it with just one hand. He pulled his other hand free, setting his large palm over the lock.

_He’s probably going to magic it away…_

He squished and the lock fell, disintegrating into pieces. _Okay…? No need for magic I guess!_

The sound was loud and jarring, in the haunting silence of the night. I did not hesitate to follow through as he shoved through the door. Keeping me behind him, he angled his arm to the side, and didn’t even look before he shot in that direction. A groan and a thump let me know he had hit his target.

**_Damn_**.

He pulled out another pistol from his thigh holster, shooting with both his hands in the forward direction, killing the two guys who were headed towards us from a far hallway.

The room was dim, and I could barely see anything, but Loki’s sight was not hindered in the least. Rather, his eyes were glowing. His irises were an alluring blend of scarlet and emerald.

_Did his eyes change colour?_

_ Weren’t they bright red, when he had his nightmare?_

I tore my wayward gaze to make sure I was following him closely enough. He was moving quickly, wanting to hurry up and clear the entire building. It didn’t look to be too heavily manned.

_If only I knew…_

He did another quick sweep of the main floor with his ‘way-above-average’ eyes, and then moved to go up to the men’s section of clothing…Logically whoever was up there had heard us coming, so they would be prepared. _Had they raised the alarm? Were the Chitauri on their way? How many were there upstairs?_

I glanced behind us once, nothing moved in the background. We had stopped right in front of a door. Loki cocked his shotgun, drawing my attention back to him. He was looking at me, _or past me?_

“ Against the wall. ”He murmured at me.

Without hesitation, I slid to one side of the wall and flattened myself against it. Seeing that I heard him, he turned his attention back to the passage that lay in front of us. With careful tentative steps, Loki climbed the rest of the staircase, disappearing quietly through the door.

It was all quiet for a moment, before the deafening sound of guns being fired, glass being shattered, painful whining and grunting of the men being slaughtered … all merged into one song of death.

I stood frozen, horrified by the sounds coming from behind that glass door. A body came hurling through the door, consequently shattering the glass into a million pieces. I let out a silent shriek as it came to a stop a few feet from me. His body rolled to the side, and what I saw was gruesome beyond compare. My legs wobbled as I tried to step away from him. Just then, the little light that was illuminating the floor, fizzed out.

The sounds had not stopped, and if anything, it looked like they were coming closer to me by the minute.

A quiet but pitiful groan sounded through the dark corridor. The man that had come through the door was _alive_!

What was worse was that I was less than a feet away from him.

My breathing quickened and panic settled in. Turning sharply I bolted. I scrambled up the stairs, running till I had reached the absolute top of the building. The sounds had dissolved into a faint buzzing in the background, now I could only hear my laboured breath coming out in short gasps and puffs. My ears were hypersensitive to each and every noise, my brown orbs flitting around in search of a possible threat. Running a hand over my sweat soaked face, I pushed open the metal door and stepped out. The night breeze hit my face. Had my senses not been awfully numb, I would have realised that it was bloody cold.

I walked forward with measured steps, turning around hurriedly when I heard the unexpected noise of the door closing. I heaved a sigh on seeing the empty roof.

_Nobody would find me here. I’m far ,far away from danger. Loki’s not going to let anything happen to me. No one even knows I am here. Everything’s going to be fine. Nobody would find me here…_

I stood unmoving ,repeating the lines over and over in my mind. I was beginning to feel that I was safe. That nobody would harm me here, when I heard the shuffling of feet behind the door. My breath hitched, and my heart beat furiously in my rib cage.

Seconds ticked by…_One…Please be Loki_

_Two… Please be Loki_

_Three… Please be Loki_

The door clicked open ever so slowly, and in a heart stopping moment, a man stepped out.

A man who was _not_ Loki.

He looked confused for a moment at seeing me, but then realization dawned on his face, and his expression turned into that of morbid interest. His face morphed into a twisted grin.

“ So you are the girl accompanying the Trickster?” The voice was heavy , with a German twist, his tone spoke of disapproval. I swallowed thickly, as I looked at him in the soft lighting of the dawn. He was injured…his arm was bleeding and one of his fingers was bent crudely… Even so, he was much larger than I was.

“ You do not look like much.” He confirmed, sizing me up, like I did him. He took a step towards me. He tilted his head, shaking it in mock sadness.” Such a pretty face, all gone to waste.”

I scowled. Was it common for bad guys to banter with their victims?

I looked around ,trying to find an escape route. There was only one door to lead me back inside and I had to get past him to leave.

Suddenly, he rushed towards me and I desperately dove to the side, missing his fist by a whisker. The man growled and grabbed me by my hair before I could move.

He yanked me back with unimaginable force and grabbed my throat. I gasp and choke as he spun me around to look into my eyes with malice filled, wicked ones. Suddenly, his eyes darkened and he snarled, squeezing my throat tightly and bringing his arm down with such force, that I slammed into the ground. Black spots dance around in my vision, and my head felt like it had split in half.

From the background, I heard a dangerous man-growl. _Loki._ The man assaulting me also realised that his window of opportunity was closing, and squashes my neck with more force.

I hear another deep bellowing, this time a little more closer. _Loki is not far, but I have to make it till he reaches here _,I think with determination.

With new found resolve, I avert my eyes and reach out blindly on the floor for something…anything.

My fumbling fingers come in contact with a rough material. I don’t think about what it is, as I fist my hand around the object. A choked cry leaves my lips, as I swing the object with all my strength onto his head.

The man was so focused on throttling me, that he does not anticipate the attack. He grips his head as he winces in pain, leaving my throat. I gulp in a mouthful of air, and take another hit at him, this time at the back of his neck. He stumbles back in pain, and I scramble away from him, pushing myself back with slippery feet. I cough and wheeze loudly, as I whimper fearfully. The man is now a bleeding mess. I can barely see his eyes from here, but I can only imagine that they are livid.

“ You pathetic bitch!” He snarls angrily, but before he could take a step towards me, the door to the roof bursts open and a growling, panting, breath taking Loki emerges from the shadows. In a heart stopping moment, he raises his hands and fires three shots one after the other, aiming at the man. He drops dead to the floor, his face rolling to my side. Bullet holes replacing where his eyes previously were.

I had still not stopped coughing and gasping, and I was still scrambling away from him. I did not realise that I had reached the edge, and my palms were about to grasp empty air, when Loki snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me back. His grip was strong as he carried me to a safer part of the roof, away from both the edge and the dead body of my assailant.

My body was still surging with adrenaline and panic, and my pupils were flitting back and forth continuously. I feel Loki’s hand rub against my arms, before he gently uncurls my fingers and the weapon I hadn’t realised I was still holding falls from my hands.

The loud thud of the metal clanging on the floor, resonates through my body, triggering my nervous system back into a working state. The rush of hormones cools down and I feel the energy leaving my body. My emotional walls break down, and the floodgates to my tears fall opens. I sob bitterly and heartbrokenly as I curl tighter into Loki’s arms. I don’t care about the fact that this is his fault. I don’t care about the rationality of the situation. Instead, I just clutch onto his shoulder and press myself impossibly close to him. _He was my safe haven for now._

* * *

Loki embraces the sobbing and shaking girl tightly, rubbing his hands soothingly over her chilled arms. His one arm is wrapped around her waist and the other is holding onto her upper limbs. Loki feels her short gasps for breath and her heaving chest. He notices her panic when her eyes scan her surroundings. Wordlessly, he pushes her head gently into his chest, and rocks her back and forth a little. Just like his mother used to do to him.

“ Hush darling. It’s over now. Everything’s going to be alright.” He repeated what he had heard countless times from Frigga. ” Stay strong, little one.”

Loki felt her calm a little, and his heart soared at his accomplishment. Scooping her gently into his arms, he kept whispering sweet nothings into her ears.

The hold Loki had on me was gentle and felt indescribably good. He felt safe, and I snuggled deeper into his arms, trying to soak in the vibes of peace he radiated. His words in my ears lulled me into a trance like state… and before I knew it, my mind had blanked out and I went limp in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked it. I worked hard on this chapter. gahhhh!! I really want to know how I did, so please please comment!!  
Even if you didn't like it, tell me ( albeit in a polite way.)
> 
> Thank you for your time !
> 
> See ya next year!  
Happy New Year in advance and a belated Merry Christmas!  
( Some Loki cookies from my side too..  
P.S. My grandma legit made lil Loki cookies!! I even have a picture!! :DD )
> 
> Love you 3000
> 
> ~ powerprincess


End file.
